Courage the Cowardly Dog: King Ramses' Curse/The Clutching Foot Credits
Opening Credits * Courage the Cowardly Dog * Created by: John R. Dilworth Episode Credits King Ramses' Curse * Written by: Bill Marsilii * Storyboard by: Bob Miller, J.P. Dillard, Brian Clark * Directed by: John R. Dilworth The Clutching Foot * Written by: David Steven Cohen * Storyboard by: Curtis Cim * Directed by: John R. Dilworth Ending Credits * Executive Producer: John R. Dilworth * Producer: Robert Winthrop * Production Manager: Barbara Jean Kearney * Associate Producer: Risa Neuwirth * Head Writer: David Steven Cohen * Story Supervisor: John R. Dilworth * Senior Story Consultant: Irvin S. Bauer * Staff Writer: William Hohauser * Recording Director: Peter Fernandez * Voices: Marty Grabstein as Courage - Lionel Wilson as Eustace - Thea White as Muriel, Jason Antoon, Will Ryan, Bob Bottone, Paul Schoeffler, Jim Cummings, Kath Soucie, Peter Fernandez, Arnold Stang, Tom Mc Keon, Allen Swift, Don Peoples, Mary Testa, Dennis Predovic, Billie Lou Watt, Simon Prebble, Ruth Williamson * Design Supervisor: Tim Chi Ly * Design: John Allemand, Pilar C. Newton, Jeff Brennan, Ramses, Jim P. Dilworth, Andy Smith, Kevin Kobasic, Martin Wittig, Jose Andres Velasco * Walk Cycles: Ray Da Silva, Tony Eastman, David Wachtenheim * Mouth Chartaz: Janet Benn, John Paratore, Martin Wittig * Additional Design: Pictor Entertainment, Inc. * Storyboard Supervisor: Bob Miller * Additional Storyboards by; Atomic Cartoons, Milimetros S.A., Pictor Entertainment, Inc. * Storyboard Revisions: John Allemand, Sena Lattrell, R. Theodore Brown, Wayne Murray, Voon S. Chong, Pilar C. Newton, Brian Clark, Elaine Roche, Gloria De Ponte, David Wachtenheim, J.P. Dillard, Michael Wtterhahn * Recording by: Pharoah Editorial * Record Engiener: Richard Fairbanks * Dialog Editor: Peter Roos * Casting by: Donald Case Casting, Inc. * Production Coordinator: Randall Grant * Production Assistant: Stephen Parker, Maria Fernanda Urgelles * Production Support: Robert Bandel, Daryle Lockhart, R. Theodore Brown, Tara Pirrone, Martin Fullone, Nelson Magllanes * Assistant to Mr. Dilworth: Joanne R. Bongiorno * Art Director: John R. Dilworth * Color Stylists: Andrew Covalt, Fida Hamze Reuter, Dai Dai, Margaret Frey, Lee Stacy * Color Assistant/Lan: Mark Seug Jin Han * Title Card Artwork by: Margaret Frey * Main Title by: John R. Dilworth * Animatics: William Hohauser, ESPY-TV, Rainne Wu, Joseph Maidenberg * X-Sheet Timer: Bill Reed * Animation Checker: Janet Benn * Track Reading: Zap Studios * Music by: Jodi Gray and Andy Ezrin for STS Music Group * Music Supervision by: Bob Aster and Michael Lau * Music Production Engineered by: Bruce Buchanan at STS Virtual Studios * Supervising Sound Editor/Sound Design: Michael M. Geisler * Sound Effects Editors: Charlie Crutcher, Stuart E. Ablaza, Glenn Oyabe, Andrea Anderson * Foley Artist: Vincent Giusetti * Technical Support: John Bires * Services Provided by: Glenwood Editorial * Final Mix at Pomann Sound, NYC: Bob Pomann, Michelle Ciment * Post Productim Supervisor: Peter Roos, Pharoah Editorial * Offline Editors: David Schulhoff, Korianna Knoll * Online Editors: Steve Fitzpatrick, Tom Kartelias * Da Vinci: Martin Ziechner * Stock Footage/Reference: Mark Heller at Steamline Pictures, Inc. * Digital Film Recording: Steve Hagel and Don Gyrluck at AcmeWorks Digital Film, Inc. * Production Accountant/Office Manager: Robert La Salle * Consulting Production Accountant: Anthony Reyes * Production Consultant: Winnie Chaffee * Interns: Celia Bullwinkel, David Nardiello, Kalik Hamilton, Scott Winston, Seung Lee * Overseas Production Facility: Wang Film Productions Co., Ltd. * Overseas Directors: Jack Yen, Mr. Wu * Overseas Supervisor: Christopher York * Layout Supervisor: Swatch Jang * Assistant Supervisor: Ching Huang * Background Supervisor: Vincent Lu * Supervising Producer for Cartoon Network: Bill Schultz * Executives in Charge of Production for Cartoon Network: Linda SImensky, Jay Bastian * ©1999 Cartoon Network. All RIghts Reserved * Stretch Films Inc. Category:End Credits Category:Stretch Films Inc. Category:Cartoon Network Category:Boomerang Category:HBO Max